Arenas
Arenas are unique battlegrounds that are unlocked as you increase your Trophy count. Each Arena, besides the final Arena: Legendary Arena, will unlock new Cards. You receive more rewards like Cards and Gold in Chests with a higher Arena level. Players can go 50 trophies lower than the promotion requirement of the same Arena without being demoted to the previous Arena (e.g. You have to get to 400 trophies to be promoted to Bone Pit, but as long as you stay above 350 trophies, you will not be demoted back to Goblin Stadium). Unlockables Certain features are unlocked when the player reaches new Arenas rather than Experience levels. *Goblin Stadium (Arena 1) unlocks TV Royale and Shop. *Bone Pit (Arena 2) unlocks the ability to gain Super Magical Chests from winning battles. *P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4) unlocks the ability to gain Epic Chests from winning battles and Shop offers. Legendary Chests also begin to show up as Shop offers at this Arena. *Spell Valley (Arena 5) unlocks the Fortune Chest's ability to guarantee "Daily Fortune" Cards. *Royal Arena (Arena 7) unlocks the ability to gain Legendary Chests from winning battles. It also upgrades the King's Chest to the Legendary King's Chest, which guarantees one Legendary Card. *Hog Mountain (Arena 10) unlocks the ability to buy Legendary Cards in the Shop. History *The 4/1/16 soft launch originally had 7 Arenas: Training Camp (Tutorial), Goblin Stadium (Arena 1), Bone Pit (Arena 2), Barbarian Bowl (Arena 3), P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse (Arena 4), Spell Valley (Arena 5) and Royal Arena (Arena 6, which required 1700 trophies then). *On 2/2/16, the February 2016 Update introduced Arena 7, Legendary Arena, and removed the battle costs for Battles & Friendly Battles. Previously, the Battle costs for the Arenas were: 1 Gold for the Goblin Stadium, 2 Gold for the Bone Pit, 3 Gold for the Barbarian Bowl, 4 Gold for P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse, 5 Gold for Spell Valley and 6 Gold for the Royal Arena. *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance changed the Arena 3-7 Chest rewards, containing more Cards & Gold, with a higher numbers of Gems. *On 29/2/16, the March 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Builder's Workshop at 1700 Trophies, and pushed the lower limit of Royal Arena to 2000 Trophies. Builder's Workshop became the new Arena 6 while Royal Arena and Legendary Arena became Arenas 7 and 8 respectively. *On 4/7/16, the Tournaments Update introduced a new Arena, Frozen Peak at 2300 Trophies. This would take Legendary Arena's place to become the new Arena 8 while Legendary Arena became Arena 9. *On 29/8/16, the Seasonal Trophy reset was changed from 3000 to 4000, in an effort to decrease the number of mismatches, where for example a level 9 player is matched against a level 13. *On 15/12/16, the December 2016 Update introduced a new Arena, Jungle Arena, at 2,600 Trophies, that was later released on 13/1/17. Legendary Arena became Arena 10 while Jungle Arena took its place as Arena 9. *On 13/3/17, the March 2017 Update renamed the old Legendary Arena (Arena 10) to Hog Mountain and made a new Legendary Arena available from 3,800 trophies and above. Despite Legendary Arena moving up in trophies, you will still be able to get Legendaries in the shop from 3000 trophies. *On 12/12/17, the Electrifying Update moved the Legendary Arena up to Arena 12, and added the Electro Valley Arena as Arena 11. Trivia * The Training Camp has the most cards available to be unlocked, being 12. The Electro Valley has the fewest cards, there being only 2 cards (if Legendary Arena is not counted, which unlocks no cards). * The Builder's Workshop unlocks the most Legendary cards, being 3. *P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse shares its name with a single player map from Clash of Clans. * Arenas are usually related to the cards that they unlock. **'Training Camp' unlocks Arrows and Archers, which fit the 'archery' theme. **'Goblin Stadium' unlocks 4 cards based on Goblins (Goblins, Spear Goblins, Goblin Barrel, Goblin Hut). **'Bone Pit' unlocks 5 cards based on Skeletons (Skeletons, Bomb Tower, Tombstone, Giant Skeleton, Balloon). **'Barbarian Bowl' unlocks 2 cards based on Barbarians (Barbarians, Barbarian Hut). **'P.E.K.K.A's Playhouse' unlocks the P.E.K.K.A., and Lava Hound, Inferno Dragon, and the Inferno Tower, which all fit the fiery theme of the arena. **'Spell Valley' unlocks the Wizard, Ice Wizard, and 4 spells, the Zap, Poison, Graveyard and Mirror which all fit the magic theme. **'Builder's Workshop' unlocks 2 buildings (Mortar, Elixir Collector) and 4 other cards (Battle Ram, Miner, Sparky, The Log) which fit the mechanical theme of the Arena. **'Royal Arena' unlocks 6 cards related to royalty in some way (Elite Barbarians, Royal Giant, Three Musketeers, Dark Prince, Guards and Princess). **'Frozen Peak' unlocks the ice-themed Ice Spirit and Ice Golem cards. **'Jungle Arena' unlocks the jungle-themed Dart Goblin and the Goblin Gang. **'Electro Valley' unlocks the electrical card, Zappies. *It is possible for the player to be matched with someone in a higher Arena and obtain a chest from that Arena without actually being in that Arena. *The Arena is 32 tiles long at its longest point and 18 tiles wide, and it has two bridges. The bridges are 2 tiles wide in arenas 1-6 and 8-9; however, in Arenas 7 and 10-12, the bridges are 3 tiles wide. *Some Arenas are decorated with Clash of Clans buildings that aren't added to Clash Royale as cards. This includes the Archer Towers and Barracks in Arena 3, Spell Factories in Arena 5, and Gold Storage in Arena 9. Also, the Workshop could be inspired by Arena 6's design. *There are two Arenas different from the Training Camp and the 12 main Arenas exclusively used for certain modes: the Touchdown Arena for Touchdown mode, and the Clan War Arena for the Final Battles in the Clan Wars. fr:Arènesde:Arenenru:Ареныit:Arene Category:Basics